helioscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae'iel
Overview Fae’iel ,or better known as fae, are elemental creatures sometimes even called fairies. Though similar to elves they are actually quite different. The Fea were the first people to walk Helios, being attuned to nature. Fae are always attuned to one of the five elements, Air, Plants, Fire, Water, and Earth. Like Orcs, they can not turn into vampires. Physical charistics Fae’s height range from five feet to seven feet and are very elegant. Fae do not grow as much muscle mass as other races ,but are still quite fast. They don't have much physical strength is, their magic is stronger then the magic from other races. The facial structure is very angular and beautiful and their eyes range from all different colours from Green to Purple to even a florescent pink. Every Fae has characteristics of their element. Fire Fae’s usually have deep red hair or a bright orange. While Water faes would have a dark blue hair colour. Subspecies * Plant: Plant Fae’s are the rarest form having vines or even bark growing from their skin. Their eyes are always green or brown and they are usually quite tall from six feet to seven feet. * Fire:The Fire elementals are known for their aggressive nature and fiery hair. Their eyes range from orange to red. They tend to have an average human height ranging from five feet three to six foot ten. * Earth: They are a rarer form of Fae, having the largest muscle mass of any Fae ranging almost as much as the average human. These Fae have grey or brown eyes and usually brown or black hair. They have the same height as the plant Fae * Air: A common Fae and the only one with wings. Though these wings allow for minimal flight most Air Fae can’t go further than 20 feet off the ground. Their eyes range from yellow and white to grey and the same goes for their hair. They are quite short from five feet to five feet five inches. * Water: Water faes are possibly the most interesting of them with flowing blue hair and purple or blue eyes. Their height is usually around five feet to six feet. Water Fae are known for their endowment of the mind and body. They are not only very intelligent but very beautiful Mental charistics Aside from the Fire Fae most Fae’iel are extremely calm and well rounded mentally. Though the Earth and Air fae are far from geniuses they make up for it in their peaceful nature. On the other end of the spectrum are the Fire and Water Fae. They are both extremely intelligent and often time unpredictable. While Fire fae are extremely aggressive, water fae are as unpredictable as the water they move. Plant Fae’s are very zen-like most having monasteries made of trees in large forests. ' ' Culture The Fae have a varying culture. The Earth Air and Plant Fae’s are close to their roots, having a close connection to nature and having a very peaceful nature. All Fae worship the goddess Q’liena a nature goddess and in mythology she is the only being powerful enough to control all nature magics. Fire Fae are known for their barbarism similar to the northern human and dwarven tribes. They fight with magic and take when they please. Water Fae are very community oriented. They always greet their fellow Water Fae with kindness and often treat them like family. ' ' Magic Fae always have attunement to their element. Water Fae can control water on varying levels however they can never control people. Fire fae’s can control fire though not create it. Earth Fae’s can move rocks and the most powerful of them can even cause earthquakes. Air Fae’s control the weather and can fly. Plant Fae’s can control and grow plants. ' ' Trivia * Many Fae, especially fire and water join the Loderan military. * Fae can only use their elemental magic and another form of magic like spirit magic. Written by CountSictor